FEAR
by Chibi Amo
Summary: SCRAPFIC Fear is a terrible thing. See how the characters of Beyblade had to go though it. Because when you're scared, it's hard to find a way out... Second chapter up along with introduction [Drabbles]
1. When You're Scared

Chibi Amo: Konnichi wa and welcome to the first chapter of** FEAR**.

Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade!

**_FEAR Chapter #1: When You're Scared…_**

_When you're scared just count to ten, you will feel all good again. When it's dark then count to eight, Boogie Man will hide and wait. When you see him count to five... Pray that you will stay alive- **BoogieMan**_

Children know it as a lot of things, Boogie Man, 'The monster under my bed', and many other names besides. But all in all, it's only one thing.

Fear.

That's right. It's simply fear. Sometimes it might be childish, but think about it. When you grow up, that monster in your closet becomes the fear you have in the middle of the night of a mass murderer in your closet, just waiting to come out. Just waiting to pounce.

No one is fearless. Although they might not show it, everyone has a deep, dark fear. When they're caught in it, it threatens to eat them alive. And even then they might not show it. Even then they might not cry out for help, because even then, even if they plead for help, it still won't go away.

That is what true fear does to a person.

A child. You may think a child has only foolish fears. But they don't. They can almost have the same fears as you and me. And maybe, just maybe, this whole thing will make you understand that. Because as they got older, Kai, Takao, Rei, Max, Hiromi, Hitoshi, and all the other's only had their fears grow. Only to have them get larger, bigger, and more threatening then before.

_This_ will show you what happens when you get scared.

_This_ will lead you into the minds of those whom get scared.

_This_ just might show you what happens when you get scared.

Because when you're scared, it's hard to find a way out.

When you're scared you don't know where it can lead you.

When you're scared, a simple kiss good-night and a tuck in won't help.

When you're scared…

_**END**_

Chibi Amo: Well… there goes the introduction…

**Name translations**:

Takao Kinomiya: Tyson Granger

Hitoshi Kinomiya: Hiro Granger

Hiromi Thabinta: Hilary Tabinta

Max Mizihura: Max Tate

Rei Kon: Ray Kon

Kai Hiwatari: Kai Hiwatari

Chibi Amo: I hope you enjoyed it so far…

JA NE!

Closing Quote: To fear fear itself is the greatest fear of all…

**-Chibi Amo**


	2. Left Alone ::Brooklyn Chapter::

Chibi Amo:bows: Domo arigato for the reviews. They were all really appreciated, and it makes me happy to know people are taking the time to read this:)

**Evil-Kai-Girl**: Aww… thanks (Gives Kai plushie)

**Thiaf:** Heh… I know…:) It's wonderful to get reviews from you again (Gives Kai plushie)

**twincharm**: Glad you liked it (Gives Beyblade plushie)

**ariotlatio:** Well it's meant to be like that, glad you like:) (Gives Beyblade plushie)

Chibi Amo: On to the new chapter! It's a Brooklyn one, sue me! I'm obsessed…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

NOTE: All chapters shall first begin with the person's childhood, and then Teenager-Dom (or adulthood).

_**Left Alone**_

_By myself (myself). I ask why, when in my mind I find I can't rely on myself…-**Linkin Park** "By Myself"_

Plit, plit, plit.

Bright jade green eyes watched the rain fall outside the window sill.

Plit, plit, plit.

The little boy attempted to move his strands of ginger hair out of his face to no avail. His hair was getting out of hand… not that he could do anything about it…

Plit, plit, plit.

Soon, two children came into view outside. A little girl and a little boy were both jumping about in the puddles not caring at all if they got wet.

Plit, plit, plit.

The boy behind the window sill watched them play for a little while. The little girl in the rain soon fell down and splashed into a puddle, and came out muddy soaking and wet. She didn't seem to care though, she just chased after the boy who was laughing at her. Her tiny pale muddy fingers threatening to get it's substance all over the little boys clothes.

Plit, plit, plit.

The boy behind the window sill watched them sadly as they left, running away without a care in the world. Not alone, they had each other for company.

'Lucky…' the little boy thought when they'd left, as he himself left the window sill '… They're not by themselves.'

For it was true. The little boy didn't have any friends. Although his parents friends cooed over him with comments of 'oh how darling!' and 'isn't he sweet?' they couldn't tell.

So how come the others could? How could every other child his age tell, quite plainly, that he was different? Children seem to have that uncanny ability…

He slowly and steadily walked back to his room, and picked up a small sheet of paper lying on the bed. He was only eight years old, so understanding what was written on it was a bit difficult, but he remembered his mother reading it aloud from a book one day.

_Little boy,_

_What're you doing all alone,  
Where's the simple place you call home?_

_Little boy,_

_Why don't you play with your friends?  
Play before your story ends…_

'Play before my story ends…' he recalled 'what does that mean?' he asked in childish, innocent wonder.

He suddenly shivered. It wasn't cold in the house; it was just… just that empty feeling, knowing that he was alone… that scary feeling was creeping up on him. He clenched the piece of paper a bit tighter, shivering, trying to subdue the fear.

Even years later, Brooklyn was still alone. Although he hid his fear quite well, inside he still felt it. He felt as if he would have to go his whole life alone… that was the only thing he feared. But somehow, in his mind, he forced himself to accept it.

So he spent almost every minute of the day by himself. Unless he was training with his teammates, he stayed outside.

Maybe that's how he began to notice the world around him so much more…

But soon Brooklyn began to realize that the loneliness he was feeling was attached to the darkness. The darkness that never stopped taunting him when he was alone…

It only got worse when he got Zeus. The bit beast of darkness _had_ been like his door away from the fear, whenever it became too… too much. But Brooklyn soon realized that Zeus was only creating more.

More darkness, more sadness, more fear…

He now had another side of him, something that lived, that _thrived_ off of his pain.

No matter what happened now…

Brooklyn was alone.

_**END**_

Chibi Amo: Done. Next chapter will possibly be on Kai, if not then I have no clue…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

JA NE!

Closing Quote: Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you, and you still won't hear me… -"_Going Under_" by **Evanescence **

**-Chibi Amo**


	3. B L A C K ::Kai Chapter::

Chibi Amo: I don't think I could begin to write my thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, you're what's keeping me going, and you all know who you are! ;)

FlamesOfFury, Bwack Dwanzo, Hikari, Jacqui, Thaif, Reis1gurl, MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix, Monarch, krage, ghostymangarocker, Thalia, and Chibi McFu (Gives them all Beyblade plushies) :)

On with the fanfic!

NOTE: As promised, this is the Kai chapter.

OTHER NOTE: I was purely inspired to make this chapter after watching the East-Asian movie "Black". I claim no rights to the movie, but it was indeed VERY good, and emotional. I recommend it, seeing as most of it is in English.

_**B L A C K**_

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself… Maybe I'll wake up for once. Now tormented, daily defeated by you, just when I thought I'd reached the bottom – **Going Under** by Evanescence_

Once again, he watched from behind the glassed mirrors.

Kai Hiwatari. A name now famous throughout the world used to be one of that of a complete novice.

His small hands pressed against the glass as his eyes widened in wonder because of the sheer power he saw in front of him.

Black Dranzer. At first, nothing but an ordinary blade, Kai had begun to wonder if there truly was such a dominant beast within that simple blade.

He didn't doubt himself ever again.

The power, the mass destruction, the dominance and control of the Beyblade... Pure perfection.

At least, that's what he once thought.

Kai lazily stared up at the cloudless blue sky, a simple blade of grass in his mouth. It's become a habit. Not a bad habit, but a habit all the same.

Kai suddenly bit his lip, hard. No, he wouldn't let that memory come back in again…!

Slowly, he closed his eyes, attempting to calm himself. He would dream -no, he would be thrust into a nightmare every so often. He would be right here, in this very park, as usual and then…

Darkness, the entire world would go black, he could no longer see, nor hear, nor speak.

Black.

Everything was black, the only thing he could do was feeling, but what use was that to him? What use was being able to feel when he couldn't see what he was feeling?

That same darkness an abyss of infinite black, it would always be there.

Something made Kai snap out of his daze. Of coarse, it was _him_. That same boy.

Kai looked across from where he was sitting, on a bench sat a boy, and next to him, a man. Kai had seen this young boy one too many times.

It had been a shock to Kai, as to anyone else who came across that kid, that he was both blind and deaf. Being so, he couldn't speak either. Kai didn't know how the man next to him, his teacher, managed to get through to him, but he did. The boys teacher, would sign, and the boy would have to feel every single one, then answer.

Kai distinctly heard the boys teacher mumble what the boy was signing to him. " 'My world… is black. It always has been and always will be. Where do I… find the light… that you speak of?' " He hurriedly signed back, the boy felt each sign as the teacher muttered yet again "Your world is not… black."

Kai felt his stomach sink. Constant black, at least Kai could get away from it once in a while. To be surrounded by it eternally…

Surely, Kai thought, he would go mad.

As he steadied himself, and walked away from the once-welcoming park, it still didn't make much sense, and frankly, it never would.

A world of black, of darkness and shadows…

Could that be waiting for him? No. It wasn't waiting, he'd already experienced it, it was a part of him now.

The darkness had him already.

_**END**_

Chibi Amo: … It's 10:25 PM, don't blame me if that was lame… (sweat drop)

JA NE!

**Chibi Amo**


End file.
